


Burning Dreams

by Merfilly



Series: Quintesson Verse [6]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to Megatron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Dreams

They called him the Champion. Perhaps it was adequate to the cause. His own designation he was not yet ready to let the resistance know. Not until he had enough followers to use his name to strike fear in the collective consciousness of every Quintesson on this planet. It was their planet, their heritage perverted to serve the disgusting half-organic creatures. His spark roiled with the hate he felt, knowing many of his fellow Cybertronians were still hard-coded with fail-safe devices locking them to a specific Quintesson House. The ones like himself that were not locked in such manners were merely 'general use' servitors, rather than prized possessions.

The Champion's dentaplates ground hard as the familiar fire burned inside him. He could see the planet burning around him, purging the organic filth from their midst. Cybertron would arise in new glory, powerful unto itself and free. The warrior class would guard as the artisan class rebuilt the world. That was his dream for all, and he would be there to lead the effort. For now, he had to plan, to make his moves carefully, but one cycle soon… there would be action.

Optics suited for the variable conditions of the Arena blazed crimson. He had escaped. Others had broken their chains, slipping into the dark tunnels that honeycombed the planet. Their overseers had a deep-seated fear of the tunnels, and had done all they could to bar them, to erase their existence from the records. The Champion, though, had found one after slaying his last master. He had stumbled down through them, seeing machinery far beyond his ability to understand… then. Since, he had determined some of their functions, and had begun to use them. In time, he would have to liberate one of the scientific class to better understand the ancient machines.

He would be patient though. His dream grew with every Cybertronian he freed. It blazed hotly with every injustice reported to him. It leapt in delight for every murder or accidental death he heard of for their erst-while masters. And now, he was told by one of his best spies that a mech, one of the flight class, had broken his chains and killed a Quintesson to escape slavery. It intrigued the Champion, and made him traverse the tunnels in search of where the flier had come to rest. Eventually, he would have to surface, as he doubted the flier could find the tunnels on his own.

The Champion's faceplates twitched in anticipation. To have a flier would grant him mobility. All it would require was learning how to condense his transformed mode small enough for the flier to carry. He was certain it could be done. What little data he had acquired from the ancient machines implied that there was no limit to the shape one of their own could take. All he had to do was master the circuitry within his frame.

If there was one thing beyond his dream the Champion knew, it was that he would be his own master, in every possible way, for no other would ever be allowed that right.


End file.
